Cupid's Mistake
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Gokou has Chichi, Vegeta has Bulma, Krillin has 18 and so forth, what about Piccolo then? Well it’s time for the lonely Namek to meet his soul mate!! ;) *completed*
1. Him

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or any of its characters I am just writing this story for fun and I don't gain anything out of it, so get off my back!! **:p**

A/N A friend of mine made me realize how lonely Piccolo was so we decided to write each a story in which we will made a female friend for the lonely Namek ^_~ (Aren't we considerate!), but knowing my wickedness I am sure to mess this one up! *Laughing mischievously* so this is a really short story I hope you'll have fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it! Please read and review…

**Cupid's Mistake**[1]****

Chapter 1

Him

Have you ever seen a couple in the street and ask yourself how those two got together, well my friend know this sometimes Cupid makes mistakes and when he does we begin to wonder about how the game of love is played. Anyway when you see those odd couples again just blame it on Cupid its so much easy to do so ^_^

"Love is define as deep affection and warm feeling for another, the emotion of sex and romance; strong sexual desire for another person and so one. That's the definition you'll find in the dictionary! I say that love is a wonderful feeling that gives you wings made the impossible possible. Well everybody have their own definition of love I guest. But I like that saying 'Love is like snow it beautify everything' I think this comparison apply somewhat to me. My name is Harmony Song I am twenty-one years old, I am not the most beautiful woman you'll ever seen but I can sincerely say that I am not bad at all for my 5ft 20 and my short and curly dark green hair and big green eyes. I am a stuntgirl, weird some people that know me might say taking in consideration of my background. My family came from a long line of the Northern capital royal family one of the wealthiest people in this part of the globe, but I don't care really if I am a princess or a peasant only one thing I care about is my own happiness and I know staying there as daddy and mommy's girl wouldn't make it happen. They were a bit disappointed by my choice of profession, and I have the right to the "You can do so much better" but heck I like adventure and I want to feel my heart pounding the wind in my hair when I jump from a hundred story high building during a stunt, I want to feel alive and sitting on my butt listening to an old fart telling me how to live my life is not going to do it! So that's me. Now when my friends and family see me with my family they ask me if I am happy the answer is yes. It's true that my husband and my son are out of ordinary (they are both green with pointy hears) but I love them and that's all that matter. I think you are wondering how I end up with them well this is my story, it all begin one day on a movie plateau…"

Somewhere in the North Pole a movie called "Trouble in Siberia" was being shot

"Cut! Now it's time to shot the action scenes" said the movie director

"Hey Harmony you are on!" said the one of the many actors present

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming" said the young green-haired woman

"Okay here's what I want you to do, you have to ski from this point jumped over that 20 feet wide crevice land over there and move as fast as you could toward that mountain over there when the avalanche come down you are to ski to safety inside that cave over there got it!" explained the director

"Sure no problem!" said Harmony 

"Are you ready Miss Harmony?" said board holder

"I am born ready!" said the woman lowering her visor after she was dropped on the other side of the plateau from a helicopter where the scene was going to take place and she started skiing in the direction asked while five men pursued her firing after her 'Piece of cake!' thought the woman while sliding downhill between big trees she did it so naturally and gracefully that everyone watched her in owed 

"Man! She's good" whispered the main actor which she was doubling to another

"Yeah I know" replied another one. 

She was getting ready to jumped over the crevice when a big detonation could be heard and a enormous avalanche was coming down 

"Hey it isn't the time yet!" yelled the director

"I know but something went wrong and this avalanche is bigger than calculated!"

"Forget this! Harmony and the others are in great danger!"

The six stuntmen tried to get out of the way as fast as they can; Harmony turned on the right and escaped the landslide while the others got buried. She continued to ski downhill and tried to stop because it was the end of the road there; she fell ten feet down and continued to slide faster and faster toward a gorge she tried to slow down but with no success 

"I really wish those things came with brakes!" she said alarmed 

She opened the parachute she always had on her when she was making a stunt where she had to jumped at high altitude, she hovered for a while before going down and her parachute got caught in the threes; she was now hanging and mid-air she took her knife and cut the straps and fell and fell on her feet not without twisting her left ankle 

"That sucks! At least I am alive" she said looking at where she had fallen she was like nine hundred feet down, but than she heard growling and barking behind her, she turned slowly and saw three wolves, and by their look them seemed very hungry 

"Not good!" said the woman backing up while the wolves approached her menacing showing their canines and drooling 

"Nice doggies" she said laughing nervously while grabbing one of her skis, when one wolf jumped on her she hit him with it with all her strength and swung it around when the two others followed

"Sorry guys I don't want to end up in your stomach today or ever!" she said breathing heavily but the three wolves didn't gave up and some friends of theirs came along for the treat soon Harmony had to deal with a pack of wolves

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" she said running away limping but she fell on the ground and one wolf jumped at her throat but she used the ski for protection, she could feel his warm breath on her face and knew she won't be able to hold on much longer, she was crumbling under the weigh of the wolf who was going to take a bite out of her when someone grabbed him by the tail and threw it away. Harmony look up and saw a very tall green man with pointy hears wearing turban and a white cape that was floating in the air she was like enthralled by the apparition who made short work of the pack of wolves the survivors run away whimpering their tails between their legs

"Oh wow!" she said with admiration 

"Are you ok?" he asked her, she nodded unable to replied, and then he picked her up and flew away with her

'He can fly! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming, my hero' she thought while looking at him and found that he was really handsome. Still in shock and lost and in her contemplation she didn't pay attention to her surrounding or felt that the man had landed put her down and flew away 

"Hey wait!" she called after him but he was long gone 

"Harmony you are okay!" said the director and the staff while running toward her

"He didn't give me his name" said simply Harmony staring at the sky

"Who didn't give you his name?" asked the director

"The man who saved me from the wolves" she replied before passing out

Later on a hospital room

"I can't believe you survived this!" said Bernard Harmony's agent 

"I was lucky he was around" she said dreamy 

"You mean your hero; maybe you imagine the whole thing people can't fly Harmony!"

"He can, I saw it you should see the way he beat up those wolves! He was awesome!!" she said sighing

"Okay, get some rest" said the man leaving the room closing he door behind him

"How is she?" asked someone from the movie staff

"She's fine, but I guest she must have hit her head or something, she said a green flying man saved her" said her agent

A month later on at the racing tract

"Wow cool!" said Trunks to Goten while watching the racing cars aligning up 

"Hey there are our dads!" said the other boy waving at them. 

"This is a wonderful idea to organized that race to raise found for the needy Bulma" said Chichi

"Actually I didn't know what to do so I asked Vegeta, the race was he's idea, he's a real speed demon!" said Bulma smiling

"No kidding!!" said Chichi

"Well Vegeta likes car racing and even participate at the amateur race every now and then and always won them" explained Bulma

"I'll be darn! I mean what someone can find in car racing when he can fly even faster" said Chichi

"It's a man thing I guest, you know having a big engine that makes a lot hell of noises" said Bulma

"Vegeta a racer! Who would have ever thought! Who are the other participants?" asked Chichi

"Well all the gang is there even Piccolo; they are making the CC's team and a lot other amateur racer and even some professional like Harmony" said Bulma

"Harmony is there too what's her number?" asked Goten 

"Well Vegeta is the number one and the last one twenty-five I think she's number twelve" said Bulma looking at a list

"Cool at the end of the race we are going to see her, right Trunks?" said Goten

"You bet!" replied the last one

"Who is she?" asked Chichi surprised by the boys enthusiasm

"Harmony Song is the greatest stuntgirl ever! She does the must dangerous stunts ever made; she can pilot any kind of machinery and plays all sorts of sports! She's fantastic!" said Trunks

"Oh come on you guys you can do more exciting things than that!" said Chichi

"You have to give the girl some credit Chichi she doesn't have super power like our friends and family" said Bulma

"I guest you are right" said the brunette

"It's time to give the signal Mrs. Briefs" said a man to Bulma

"Sure" said Bulma and run to the track with the black and white flag, she lift it and bring it down at the signal all the cars departed. 

At high speed the cars were running on the tracks overtaking one another, during the race a car collided with another one and caused many others to crashed into them some had the time to make a full stop but got hit by the cars that were coming after them, the car number twelve went on two sided wheels so it could pass between the wreck cars. From the twenty-five racers only ten remained; Vegeta was leading the race followed closely by Gokou and Piccolo but as they almost reach the finish line the number twelve jumped them and after spinning for awhile headed for the finished line under the surprised look of the spectators and racers. Everyone got out of their car and Vegeta went to see who took the first place from him; the older saiya-jin wasn't happy to lose the race he was pretty angry, the driver of number twelve got out and took out her helmet and passed her hands in her dark green hair

"Hi there nice race huh!" she said smiling

"Hey! What the hell you thing you were doing?" barked Vegeta

"Winning the race duh!" she said 

"This is a race not some kind of stunt" said Vegeta angry

"So, what's your problem shorty!" said the green-haired woman

"Say what?!" said Vegeta

"Come on Vegeta at least you end up second, it's not this never happen to you before" said Gokou

"Shut your trap Kakorott!" said Vegeta angry

"Calm down this was just a game let's go find the others" said Piccolo 

"You know Vegeta he's a sour loser" said Gokou

"I am not a loser!" said Vegeta, but they didn't pay attention to the woman who didn't take her eyes out of Piccolo

'It's him I can't believe it! The man who saved me from the wolves he's here!' she thought, she was going to call him when Goten and Trunks run toward her 

"You must be Harmony, am I right?" asked Trunks

"Yes I am"

"Can I have your orthograph please I am a fan of yours" said the boy

"Really I didn't know I have fans usually people don't pay to much attention about us" said the woman

"Are you kidding you are the best stuntgirl ever! I saw all the movies you work in!" said Trunks 

"Yeah you are awesome!" added Goten 

"Okay you guys you making me blush now" said the woman

"Goten, Trunks let's go!" said Vegeta 

"One minute dad!" said Trunks

"He's your dad? He has a horrible temper" said Harmony

"Oh he just doesn't like to lose" answered Trunks before leaving the woman. 

Later on the three winner of the race were giving their medals, Harmony got the gold one, Vegeta the silver and Gokou the bronze 

"Thanks for participating Harmony" said Bulma

"It was my pleasure, but I think your husband is not very happy about me winning the race" said Harmony looking curiously at the older saiya-jin who was pouting in his corner

"Oh don't pay too much attention to him he'll be alright!" said Bulma 

"Okay then" said Harmony

"Hey Harmony come here I want you to meet my brother" said Goten

"Okay I am coming" said the young woman 

Piccolo was talking to Gohan when Goten interrupted them

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo-san meet Harmony" said the boy

"Nice to meet you ma'am my brother is always talking about you" said Gohan but Harmony didn't answer she was just staring at Piccolo

"So saving demoiselle in distress his what, your part time or full time job?" said the woman ignoring completely Gohan and Goten 

"Excuse me?" said Piccolo who didn't understand

"You don't remember me do you? I am the woman you saved one moth ago from the wolves" said the woman

"Ohhh!"

"Do you always save people and just disappear" asked Harmony

"Not really I was just vicinity when I saw the wolves attacking you" said Piccolo

"Anyway thanks for saving me from finishing as diner that day" said Harmony giving him a flashing smile

"You are welcome" replied Piccolo who begin to feel embarrassed as he saw how the two boys were looking at him

"So Piccolo what are you doing tonight? We could go out for a drink" asked the woman, Piccolo didn't know what to answer this was the first time someone asked him out and felt very uneasy about the whole situation

"I going to uh" said Piccolo who couldn't come up with any good excuses 

"Piccolo-san has to help us closing the place" said Gohan for his friend

"Well I am going to help you do it then" said Harmony

"You don't have to, really…" said Piccolo

"This is the least I can do" replied the woman taking Piccolo's arm and dragged him away

"Wow I think that girl digs Piccolo" said Yamcha to Krillin

"Hehehe that's something you don't see everyday" replied Krillin grinning 

"Yeah surprising" said Bulma looking at the odd couple 

"Green must be her favorite color" said Tien

"What's her problem?" asked Vegeta

"She must be desperate" replied Oolong 

"A woman like her not probable" said Bulma

"I guest she does like him" said Videl

"Poor girl she's in for a shock" said Chichi

Later after everything was over and that everyone was gone except for the Z senchi and their family, Harmony was looking for Piccolo who had vanished in thin air

"Where is he?" she asked Gokou

"Who?" asked the saiya-jin

"Piccolo he was there a minute ago" said the young woman sadly

"He went home I guest"

"Oh crap he didn't give me his phone number!" 

"He can't he doesn't have one" said Gokou

"Can you tell me where he lives?" asked Harmony her eyes filled with hope 

"I don't think this is a great idea" said Gokou

"Please!" she said with puppy eyes

"Okay I am going to tell you" said Gokou finally.

The next day while meditating Piccolo heard

"Wow that's a nice place you have there" said Harmony getting out of her flying car

"What are you doing here?" asked Piccolo surprised

"I came here to see you silly" said Harmony smiling

"Good afternoon!" said Dende to the woman

"Hello, is he your son?" she asked 

"No he's the guardian of the Earth" said Piccolo

"Really! Cool, can you see everything from there" asked the woman

"Yes I do" said Dende

"So if he's the guardian of the Earth, what are you?" asked Harmony, but Piccolo didn't answer so Dende answer for him

"Well Piccolo or a part of him used to be the guardian" said Dende

"Oh wow I never dated a former guardian of the Earth before" said the woman giggling, 

"I see, well I am leaving you two alone" said Dende who looked at Piccolo who returned to his meditation 

"So what do you do for fun?" asked Harmony while sitting on the ground, but Piccolo had no intention to replied to any of her questions thinking that she'll tired herself down and leave him alone but he was wrong, the woman keep on talking and asking a lot of questions, annoyed he asked

"Don't you have anything else to do?"

"No, I am not working until next month. So how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fly, can you teach me?"

"If I do will you leave me alone?" 

"Hahaha very funny"

"Guest not" said Piccolo sighing 

During the days that followed Harmony followed the Namek around like a sick puppy, everywhere he went there she was, the Namek began to asked himself how she kept finding him. One day he accepted to train with Gokou, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks while taking a break Trunks said laughing

"Hey Piccolo your girlfriend is here"

"Oh no!" he said when he saw her car coming 

"That girl is persistent" said Vegeta

"That's what happens when you are in love" said Gokou

"I just want her to leave me alone!" said Piccolo

"Why don't you tell her that" said Vegeta

"I think that Piccolo likes her even though he won't admit it" said Gokou

"Oh please, what I am going to do with her?" asked Piccolo

"That's your problem" said Vegeta

"Hey guys I brought you your lunch!" said Harmony

"Oh thanks Harmony" said Gokou taking the capsule and when he opened it a ton of food appeared on a picnic sheet and all of them began to eat except Piccolo

"Hey you didn't touch your food, are you sick" said Harmony touching his forehead but he back up saying 

"I don't eat"

"I don't understand" said the woman

"Piccolo only drinks water" said Gokou

"Oh cool like that when we get married I won't have to cook" said the woman everyone began to laughed except Piccolo of course, Harmony went to sit by him and offered him a cup of water he took it and drink it while Goten and Trunks started singing 

"Piccolo and Harmony sitting under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Piccolo got up and hit them on the head and the fell on the ground counting stars. Piccolo had to bear Harmony stalking for an entire month, today the woman was like always talking and talking about everything and nothing without stopping this Piccolo had enough and yelled

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" 

Harmony blinked in surprised and angry said

"You don't have to yell at me you know, do you think it is easy to talk to you? You never answer I have to make up the entire conversation!"

"Why don't you go find someone else to bother because I really have enough of you following me around! I am not your boyfriend and I am not even interested so why don't you get lost because I don't give a shit about all those stupid things you keep talking about, and you know what I don't even give a shit about you!" said Piccolo and Harmony look at him tears in her eyes and run away to her car and left. Dende who was there said

"You didn't have to be so harsh you know"

"Who ask you?" said Piccolo and flew away. 

Harmony went home crying she really likes Piccolo she had began to fall in love but guest the other man didn't feel the same way. The phone rang and she picked it up trying to sound normal

"Hello?" 

"Hi Harmony! Have you forget that you have a stunt to do today?" said Bernard

"Oh sorry I forgot I am in my way!" she said leaving for work, she made it an half hour later

"Ha there you are hurry up we don't have all day to do this!" yelled the movie director of this movie

"I am sorry I lost tract of time" said Harmony near tears still upset about her arguing with Piccolo 

"No need to be upset about it! Just do the darn thing don't forget this stunt is all about precision we are only going to do this once because it is pretty dangerous and cost a lot of money!"

"Yes sir I understand!"

"Good, let's do this. Camera, light, and action!" said the movie director, Harmony was getting ready for the stunt trying not to think about what happened earlier but Piccolo's words keep coming back to her, she get on the car trying to focus on the trajectory. She had to drive at high speed toward a crowded road while being chase by two other cars and a helicopter that will fire two missiles that would missed but destroyed two buildings while her car passed between them and she get out of them okay then she had to zigzagged between Carson a four lines highway, missed a big truck and get in the bridged but there will be an accident and her car will jumped over a raising bridge and she should made it safely the other way. But during the last part of the stunt she made a wrong maneuver and her car went crashing to the other part of the bridge and the car fell into the ocean.

Piccolo who was meditating opened his eyes and frowned at the moment where Harmony's car touched the bottom of the ocean, but he just ignored the odd feeling while Harmony's car was sinking into the ocean

  


* * *

[1]I changed this story's name because someone was complaining about me stealing her title *rolling eyes* anyway have fun!!__


	2. Us

Chapter 2

Us

The days that followed he wondered why she didn't come pestering him and concluded that she got the message that she got over him, and then go back to his meditation 

"It's really too quiet here. What am I saying? Even absent she's annoying me!" said Piccolo and than decided to go back to the lookout he found Dende who was waiting for him

"What's wrong?" he asked 

"I don't know if you care, but Harmony had an accident and she's in a coma right now" said Dende sadly

"What?! When did that happened?" 

"Not long after you yelled at her" replied Dende with reproach 

"You are blaming me for this!"

"Well if you hadn't yell at her she wouldn't have been upset she wouldn't have that accident during her stunt, where are you going?" asked Dende when he saw him leaving but he didn't answer but the guardian of the Earth had a pretty good idea where he was heading.

Harmony spent three months in a coma and when she woke up the doctors told her there was a great possibility that she would never walk again. When it was time for therapy she refused to go saying she didn't want it, she also didn't want to see or talk to no one and slowly drift into depression. Piccolo was looking at that woman full of energy being the shadow of herself

"You look pitiful!" said Piccolo one day 

"What do you care?" she replied

"You are right why should I care about a pathetic weak and handicapped woman?"

"Go to hell!" 

"So what you want to die in that pitiful state!"

"It's my choice now leave me alone!" she replied angry Piccolo grabbed her out of her chair 

"Let go of me!" she said struggling on his arms

"Well you want to die right well I am going to bring someplace where no one has to worry about your carcass" he said. She yelled and fought him all the way to a desert place where Piccolo intended to leave her

"Let me go! Are you deaf? I am telling you let me go!" she said and Piccolo let her go and she fall into a river she screamed and said

"Are you crazy get me out of here!" she said to him but he just turned his back and flew away

"Piccolo don't leave here!" she said while trying to swim to the shore she actually got there and dragged herself to safety in a cave nearby 

"I am sure he's not leaving me here alone" she said trembling because she was cold. Hours went by no sign of him and she began to doubt herself 

"I can't walk, he can't leave me here. Oh no he did! Piccolo you son of bitch I'll get your ass for this!" she yelled and her voice echoed in the cave. 

First she decided to stay right there and die but hunger actually made her go out and found he could feed herself from the wild berries that was growing in the area, but soon run out of them so she had to go farther and farther to get them. She tried to stand up but fell on her back many times she yelled bloody murder, cried and curse all she wanted, but hunger was the best motivation. She had eaten all the berries that was in her reach and was looking for something else to eat they were other fruit three around but she would have to walk to get to them but she will have to climb them once there. 

"I wish that I only needed water to survive like Piccolo! Why am I still thinking about this jerk!? It's his fault if I am here struggling to feed myself" she said while laying on the bed made of leaf she had made for herself, sometime she spent hours sitting near the river and try to see if she could caught some fish

"Those damn fish must be laughing at me" she said after many vain attempts, a few days later she came down with a fever and stayed in bed

"I think this is the end of my adventure I only wish that it had a happy ending" she said before falling asleep later Piccolo came in and picked her up and brought her to the lookout for Dende to heal

"What happened to her?" asked Dende while healing her and after Piccolo explained what happened the guardian of the Earth replied 

"Have you gone mad? She has no special power no way she would have been able to survive in the wild by herself! It's a real miracle she had been holding up for so long , if you want her to walk again why don't you call the dragon and wish for it?"

"No, she has to do it by herself she needs to do it by herself, I suspect that the fact she can walk is more emotional than physical"

"Maybe, but I don't think she has to do it all along Piccolo" said Dende 

"What do you mean?"

"I think what she needs more now is your help, she's ok now but need some rest. Mr Popo can you please prepare a room for her?"

"Right away Dende-sama" replied Mr Popo

"I think she should stay with us for awhile. What do you think Piccolo?"

"It's your call!"

The next day, Harmony woke up in one of the luxurious rooms of the lookout 

"Where am I? And how did I get there?" she asked to herself 

"At the lookout, I brought you here" replied Piccolo 

"Piccolo, have you been looking after me?" she said smiling feebly

"Yes, I am very sorry about everything"

"Don't be, I was wrong to invade your life that way but I didn't know how to get to you, I am sorry Piccolo I really tried to walk but can't I can't do it alone please help me" she said crying, he approached the bed and wipe her tears

"First thing first let's get you clean" he said carrying her to the bathroom and sat her in the bathtub and came to get her later when she had finish

"Oh no I have anything to wear" she said

"Don't worry" said Piccolo has he materialized some clothes similar to the one of the car racer she use to wear 

"Thank you" she said 

The days that followed Piccolo worked with Harmony in her rehabilitation, he also showed her how to meditate telling her that would help her greatly in her recovery. Months later Harmony was walking again and Piccolo even taught her some fighting moves while they were practicing their feet tangled together and Piccolo lost his balance and dragged Harmony in his fall and she end up on top of him

"I think I have still some trouble standing in my feet my legs are still weak" she said laughing but then looked at him in the eyes and slowly brought her lips to his and kiss him lightly than more passionately but stop when Piccolo didn't returned the kiss 

"I am sorry I know that I shouldn't have…" she said getting off him

"It's not that it's just I don't know how" said Piccolo who was still in the ground blushing and Harmony fell on her back anime style

"You mean you have never kissed a girl before!" said Harmony and Piccolo nodded 

"So that mean you are...." and she started blushing so was Piccolo 

"That's ok I'll teach you how" she said kneeling in front of him and kissed him this time he got a hold of it and Harmony deepen her kiss while exploring his mouth with her tongue suddenly the heard someone clearing his throat and turned out to see Dende 

"I don't really like to interrupt this but this is a sacred place you know that Piccolo" said Dende 

"I think that practice is over Miss Harmony" said Piccolo blushing 

"Which one?" asked the woman 

"I think you are ok to go back home now Miss Harmony" said Dende

"Yes I am, and I think I'll be leaving today, thanks for everything" she said bowing

"I'll fly you home" proposed Piccolo

"Thanks but I rather drive" she said popping out a capsule and a flying car appeared

"Oh I almost forgot I am going to see my parents tomorrow and I hope that you could come with me Piccolo"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Piccolo

"Yes I am see you tomorrow" she said waving goodbye

"She's really a nice woman and I think she's in love with you Piccolo" said Dende

"I know but I am not really a boyfriend material, I am Namek remember" said Piccolo sighing

"Well on Namek-sei we don't have that kind of relationship and I don't know if we can also" said Dende

"One way to find out" said Popo

"What do you mean by that?" said Piccolo 

"Well none of us never try we didn't have no need for it anyway but I am curious to see how things could to turn out" said Dende

"No way! I am not serving as Guinea pig! I am just going to tell her that I can't, and that's the end of it" said Piccolo while trying to keep his head high

"How can you say that when you didn't even try?!" said Popo

"He's right you know" said Dende

"I can't believe you two!" said Piccolo 

"Why not, I mean you are no longer the guardian and you fighting day is pretty much over I think that it would be a good thing for you if you got yourself a family"

"This is a conspiracy or what?" said Piccolo

"There is one problem though, none of us can't give you advice about how to please a woman" said Dende thoughtful totally forgetting Piccolo's arguments 

"What do you suggest that I go ask Vegeta?" said Piccolo not being serious

"That's an idea, he's married and got plenty of experience" said Dende that was Piccolo's time to fell down anime style

"I was just kidding there is no way I am going to ask Vegeta that kind of thing!" screamed Piccolo at him

"It's not you got a choice" said Popo 

"You've got my blessing for this Piccolo" said Dende grinning

"I can't believe this!" said Piccolo to himself while flying toward where Gokou and Vegeta were sparing 

"Hi Piccolo! Are you here to train with us?" asked Gokou

"No I am here to talk to you guys" replied Piccolo who started blushing

"How's Harmony?" asked Gokou

"Well it is about her I need to talk to you about" said Piccolo who was know looking at his feet

"What about her?" asked Vegeta finally wondering what's wrong with the Namek

"Well tonight I am going to meet her parents" said Piccolo

"It's that serious between you two huh?" said Gokou

"I don't understand what so important about meeting the parents" asked Vegeta

"Don't you know anything dummy!" said Gokou

"Don't call me dummy! Dummy" said Vegeta furious 

"A girl usually asks a guy to meet her parents when she intends to marry this guy!" said Gokou

"What she wants to marry Piccolo!" said Vegeta laughing

"So what do you want to ask us?" said Gokou

"Well you know that I am a Namek and all…" said Piccolo

"Oh I see you need to know what to do in the bedroom!" said Gokou loudly 

"And you came to ask us! What do I look like the sex hotline!" said Vegeta serious

"Come on Vegeta you are the one who helps out Gohan when he entered puberty and I wasn't around to take care of this" said Gokou

"Like you could, and I don't even know if Piccolo is physically fit for the job!" said Vegeta smirking

"Oh yeah, so Piccolo you are a man right?" asked Gokou

"What do I look like you idiot?!" said the Namek furious 

"What I meant if you have what a man have" said Gokou and Piccolo gave him a dirty look

"So can I see it?" asked Gokou 

"Kakorott!!" said Vegeta 

"What I am just curious, I always wondering about what a Namek's penis look like" said G innocently

"I'll pretend I didn't heard that" said Piccolo and Vegeta was laughing so hard that tears was rolling down his cheek and after calming down he said

"Come meet me at my house in a few hours we should be ready by then" 

Three hours later Piccolo arrived to CC and Vegeta asked hi to come in to a private room he got there, Piccolo looked around and saw piles of adult magazines and DVD's waiting for him

"Where did you guys found all this?" asked Piccolo

"Gokou brought them in for you" said Vegeta

"I don't believe you" said Piccolo

"He's here ask him" said Vegeta

"I got them from master Roshi" said Gokou when Piccolo popped out the question

"Yeah right! Okay let's start. Do you have something like this?" said Vegeta pointing on a guy penis in a magazine 

"Yes" whispered Piccolo embarrass 

"Oh, how big is it?" asked Gokou

"Kakorott please" said Vegeta laughing 

"What? I've heard that bigger it was better it does, and mine is pretty big bigger than yours Vegeta" said Gokou

"No way, mine is bigger!" replied the other saiya-jin

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"You are wrong mine is bigger!"

Piccolo sweat dropped anime style at the two saiya-jin argument and had to put an end at this before they actually pulled them out and measure them

"What you need Piccolo is some pointers and I got plenty!" said Gokou and started telling him what to do the position he should take and even some moves

"And don't forget to let her be on top, it will be more comfortable for her that way because of your height"

"It is always the innocent one" said Vegeta shaking his head

"I guest this is what you get from hanging around master Roshi and Yamcha too much" said Piccolo

"Damn right!" said Vegeta

"Why things have to be so complicated!" said Piccolo

"Don't worry Piccolo just think if Kakorott could find his way in so will you" said Vegeta

"Hey! Anyway I hope that your cock can fly" said Gokou

"Cock can't fly you dimwit!" said Vegeta

"Mine can I don't know about yours" said Gokou smirking 

"Oh I see what you meant now" said Vegeta

"Who's the idiot now" said Gokou

"Oh just shut up!" said Vegeta it was time to go and Piccolo was glad to get out of there, he never thought how crazy those two saiya-jin were. Vegeta lend him one of his cars to get Harmony to her parent's house that was actually a castle.

"You look dashing tonight" said Harmony complimenting Piccolo's tux 

"Thank you, you look good to" said Piccolo

"Thank" she said smiling

"Mom dad I want you to meet Piccolo" said Harmony 

"So you are the man who save my precious little girl I thank you" said Mrs. Song

"So young man what do you do for a living?" asked Mr. Song

"Dad!" reprimanded Harmony 

"What? I have to know if he's able to take care of you or if we'll have to support your family"

"First I can take care of myself and second Piccolo and I are just friends" said Harmony

"Come on Harmony you know you can't lie to us" said Mrs. Song, the rest of the night went without incident and Harmony asked Piccolo to fly her back home and Piccolo agree to do so, holding her in his arms flew silently into the night 

"Do you want to come in?" asked Harmony

"Well it's late I better go back to the lookout" replied this one 

"Okay then goodnight Piccolo" she said kissing him and went inside Piccolo sighed and flew to the lookout. He was half way there when he understood Harmony's invitation and was relieved that he had declined it. 

He always told the other that he was happy he wasn't like them with all those stupid feelings and needs, but there he was having sentiment for a woman. He was recalling how he met her; he was meditating between those mountains of ice in the North Pole when he heard that big explosion, and then saw all those people running around and think how foolish they were coming here just to shot a stupid movie and was going back to his training when he saw her battling those wolves, it was quite a surprise to see that young woman all alone defending herself that way but he knew she wasn't going to win so he intervened

"You saved her! Now you are her white knight in shining armor" had said Yamcha to him, since that time the young woman had been annoying him following him everywhere he went, one day he had enough and hurt her feeling he had really felt bad about it and even missed her incessant chattering when she wasn't there. 

"I think I grew very fond of her" he said sighing how that happened he didn't know, but the feeling was there. He knew that she loved him he could see it in her big green eyes but he was sure how a woman like her can love him

"That's the mystery of love" said Gokou to him when they were giving him 'lessons'

"I can't believe she had fallen in love of me" said Piccolo

"I understand what you mean" said Vegeta smirking than added seriously "One thing I learn about Earthling women when they really love you they don't care if you are the village's idiot or a former murderer, their feelings toward you will remain the same"

"How do you know when you love a woman?" said Piccolo

"I don't really know" said Gokou thinking and Vegeta said thoughtful

"When you are ready to do the most stupid thing ever? Like blowing yourself up or accepted to live with a bitching witch" 

"Can you give me at least example less extreme" said Piccolo

"You are here aren't you?" said Vegeta

"Yeah, it's not everyday you accept people making fun of your incapacity" said Gokou laughing. It was true why in the world he was doing there asking Vegeta and Gokou advice on how to please her, the only thought of this made him blush.

The next day Harmony came to the lookout for her usual training when Gohan came to visit

"Hello there!" said Gohan to his friends

"Hi Gohan! What bring you here?" asked Dende

"Well master Roshi is throwing a beach party and everyone is invited I wanted to know if you are coming Piccolo" said Gohan but before the Namek could answer Harmony said

"Oh say yes please! I really need to work on my tan" 

"Well okay" said Piccolo and the woman jumped around like a kid

"See you tomorrow then" said Gohan leaving. 

Every Z fighters and their family was reunited on master Rochi's Island for the party, everyone were having fun and chat cheerfully even though Piccolo had to knock master Roshi and Oolong over the heads when they tried to play voyeur every time

 Harmony went to the bathroom, and made his feet met with both Gokou and Vegeta asses when they asked him details about his relationship with Harmony

"My private life is none of your business!!" he told them

"What an ingrate?" said Vegeta

"Yeah after all we had done for him" said Gokou massaging his assaulted ass, but the ladies got better luck

"So I see that you and Piccolo had gotten alone pretty well it's a shame that's how far you are going to go" said Chichi while drinking her lemonade

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harmony

"Come one we've already told you all there is to know about Piccolo, if you are waiting for him to make a move hell will freeze over before that happen" said Bulma

"I just wanted to give him some time to get ready" said Harmony blushing

"That's as ready he's going to get" said Chichi

"Trust me Harmony in that little circle you'll have to claim your man and pray that he's capable" said Bulma, Harmony finished her drink and thought

'Well I think waiting time is over for you Piccolo'

After the party everyone went back home and Piccolo left with Harmony, and like always he flew her home kissed her goodbye and leave. It was about midnight and Piccolo was sound asleep when he woke up by a noise in his room. 

"Who's there?" he asked and the person turned on the lights

"Harmony? What are you doing here?"

"I drove all night so I can make love to you Piccolo" she said while taking her clothes off only leaving her bra in panty one, and Piccolo gulped heavily when she came sat on top of him on the bed

"Harmony I don't think…" he began but got caught off when she put her finger on his lips 

"Just relax, you going to do just fine" she said kissing him while her hands began to explore his body. She than put light kisses on his chest when Piccolo decided that it was time for him to take action, so he turned her over and unfasten her bra. That was their first time and they wanted it to be perfect, he began by caressing her firmed breasts and licked every inch of them very slowly, Harmony cannot believe how wet she had gotten by the effect of Piccolo's light touch she couldn't wait for him to get more serious, he ripped her panty off and spread her feet and she let out a moan when he used his tongue to put small pressure on her clitoris, she rubbed her breast as he continued on applying more pressure

"Piccolo please" she said 

"You are almost ready" he said and she began to moan louder but he stopped before she reached climax and looked at her happy of his work and started chuckling 

"You think you are funny, now it's my turn" she said pushing him on his back and took out his pants and exclaimed "Wow Piccolo you are quite big and colorful" she said he took his penis in her hands hold it tight while licking him, Piccolo let himself go focusing on where her wet and warm tongue touch him before she gobbled him whole and he let out a cry when she began to suck it lightly than harder and let him go before he to reach climax

"Now we are even" she said smiling and he said to her 

"Your skin is so soft and you are so beautiful, I can't believe you are with me now. No one had ever touched me only maybe to put a punch on my face" he said, she slowly touched his face and kiss him passionately then she positioned herself on to of him and he entered her with his throbbing member and began to move up in down in her very slowly while his hands were busy caressing her harden nipples, he had never felt something like this before and liked it. Harmony asked him to go a little faster and to scream in pleasure as they reach climax. Harmony let herself dropped on him her body covered with sweat

"Tell me isn't that better than any fight you've been in" she asked while making small circle in his chest

"Well I like that pain better" he said kissing her she was going to get off him but said

"No stay there for awhile"

"You still in me" she whispered 

"I know, I just like when I am in you" he said pushing one hair lock out of her face and she laid on him more comfortably and finish by falling asleep by the sound of his heart beat. And he watched her contented face

"Good morning" said Piccolo to Harmony who just woke up 

"Hi! So what's for breakfast?" she said 

"You" said Piccolo while licking her breast 

"You want more" she asked 

"What about staying here all day?" he said

"That's fine with me" she said

Later that day when they finally decided to leave the room and went to find the other outside

"Hi Miss Harmony, I didn't see when you got here" said Dende 

"Well at least you'll see me leaving" she said giggling

"She sure looks happy today" said Dende and Piccolo just grunt crossing his arms and began his meditation, but all he could visualized today was Harmony's body going up in down on him. Since that day Harmony and Piccolo slept together, but Piccolo decided to move to Harmony's house after they got caught by Dende and Mr Popo in the middle of a torrid night, this time Piccolo had screamed a little too loud and the others run into his room thinking he was in danger of some sort only to find him with Harmony having sex.

A month later the two got married and live happily, Harmony continued to work as a stungirl while her husband did what he used to do. The z warriors had to get use to see them together and one day Yamcha said 

"Cupid had screw up big time!" 

"Yeah! This is one of Cupid's mistake" said Oolong 

Months later after they had gotten married Piccolo looked to be bothered with something which worried Harmony and tried to cheer him up than she started looking at him funny and said

"Piccolo are you getting fat or something" and looking her in the eyes he replied

"No Harmony I am pregnant!"

The End

Stupid Cupid is completed next:

Doubt (sequel to Nightmare World). Freddy Krueger the mass murderer and slasher that has the power to use the dreamscape for his evil bidding was finally defeated by Vegeta. Or was he? And why in the world Vegeta is the primary suspect? Suspense/horror (completed)

Chaos Reign a DBZ, Alien, and Nightmare on Elm Street crossover! The Z senchi has to go against the most fearsome foes their worse nightmare! Horror/Suspense (incomplete)

Next Generation (Sequel to Another Story) after spending is more than fifteen years on Earth and battle Broli to reclaim his throne the prince Vegeta and his wife Bulma have to deal with the problems of Vegeta-sei kingdom and the second heir of the throne Broli's twelve years old little sister who won't stop at nothing to be queen! Action/Adventure/Drama (incomplete) 

Prisoner of Time Vegeta is old and wishes for one more adventure before he died, when one of the CC spaceships is in trouble he volunteers to help but during this rescue mission his ship got swallowed into a back hole. In a far away planet an eight years old boy named Fushigi who can't remember who he is makes wonder among the inhabitant of Saiya-sei. Could he be Vegeta who had traveled back in time? Action/Adventure (incomplete)

DBZ Modified I rewrote the sagas starting at Trunks' *warning if you are over sensitive about the DBZ couples don't read this story!!* Vegeta's old flame is back and she's a housebreaker some Z-senchi will have trouble in keeping their pants up!! This is a three part story DBZM, The Price of Betrayal, The Lost Son. Romance/Action/Adventure (incomplete)

Spawn: This is my first try at yaoi (for you that like the genre) Piccolo and Gohan are lovers, Vegeta is a demon slayer and the new foe is Piccolo's son! If you want to read a DBZ fan fiction out of ordinary, pick this on up you'll be glad you did, this story as wicked than Cupid's Mistake but a but more serious! (Working on it) 

Coming soon:

Vegeta's Snow White: Vegeta is babysitting nothing new you might say, well not when he is ask to read a bedtime story and he finds the one in the books totally stupid. Vegeta is telling the Snow White story saiya-jin style!!! Humor/Action/Adventure 


End file.
